


【松翔松】赶海

by wg23333



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wg23333/pseuds/wg23333
Summary: 乡土abo，主松翔松，涉及松天，卓天卓，喻史，水松，水卓有r打tag累死我了我希望下辈子能不用手打tag
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song, Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding, Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song, Shi "Ming" Sen-Ming/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo, Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo /Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song, Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo /Zhuo “Knight9” Ding





	【松翔松】赶海

乡土abo，  
主松翔松，涉及松天，卓天卓，喻史，水松，水卓

闭上眼，当世界进入黑暗，他听见潮水奔涌的声音，是涨潮了。

小时候刘青松总是来叫他来赶潮，两个人坐在岸边看着黑夜中被反复拍打的海岸线，计算着退潮的时间。  
在潮水将退未退之时才能捞到好东西，等到水退了人全来了就什么也没了。这是刘青松原话，他胆子十里八乡有名的大，虽然长得白净贵气但其实不论干什么都是一把好手。  
反观林炜翔却是跟在他屁股后面怎么也不肯下海，最后抱着刘青松捡上来的东西傻乐的那种家伙。他有一对过于浓密抢眼的眉毛，以至于不论做什么表情都摆脱不开憨气，这种情况即使长大也没有好转，最起码在刘青松看来是这样。  
不知道从什么开始，刘青松总是嘴上一边说着废物一边把林炜翔护在背后。每次潮水能带上来的东西都不多，搁海边住的人却全伸个脑袋盯着瞧，僧多粥少，捡不到什么东西简直是常事。当然，刘青松不在此列。  
刘青松水性好的吓人，无师自通的他在水里滑得就像一条鱼，这是羡慕也羡慕不来的纯属老天爷赏饭吃，而二人组中林炜翔的作用则仅限于坐在岸边打着手电筒看海。  
未退的潮水有着狰狞的内在，但在手电筒的光束下它的弧线却十足优美，刘青松总是视风浪于无物，在将明未明的天与海之间往来。抬头出水时面着林炜翔手里的光招手，在海面上唯一的光束下，他的身体白得几乎透明且反着荧光。林炜翔觉得他简直就是从海里来的精灵。

在少男少女分化前村子里会有一场成人礼，那是一种古老的据说是庆祝青壮年成长的仪式，由村里选出一队十三四岁还未分化的水性最好的孩子踩着板子在浪里穿梭表演，于是刘青松毫无悬念的被推为队长。  
刘青松总是一边说着麻烦一边每天点人数带头操练，不通水性的林炜翔只能日日在一边围观。出人意料的是，他似乎很讨动物的欢迎，才坐下不过一会身边就落满了鸟，白羽毛花翅膀黄喙褐爪稀里哗啦的都往这边聚，不知道的还以为林炜翔是占了人家鸟的地盘。  
林炜翔摸着往他怀里钻的鸟的羽毛，听到下面刘青松大声叫他名字，他站起来喊松松怎么了，只得到一句“憨逼!”  
于是林炜翔两条浓眉滑稽的皱起来，困惑的摸摸往他肩膀上站的鸟。  
他不知道在刘青松眼里自己被层层白羽包裹，几乎就要看不见了。

林炜翔是那种被骂废物操作辣眼睛也会委屈回问“为什么骂我啊？”的人，搁以前简直就是亡国太子，刘青松给予中肯评价，“一样的没有脑子。”  
赶海的孩子总是成群结队的，刘青松这种从不空手的简直就是众人争抢的香饽饽，但刘青松只天天叫林炜翔一起。大海的恩赐总是有限，有人得就有人不得，这样坐在旁边混份子的林炜翔简直成了他们的眼中钉肉中刺。  
那天刘青松冒个头把捞上来的东西一股脑塞到他怀里就又跑水里去了，只留林炜翔一个人在沙滩上，这简直是上赶着被抢，幸好刘青松半途发现出水骂人。衡阳国王输出直接拉满，男孩们节节败退最后只好不甘心的边跑边悻悻的叫，“你简直就是他的鸡妈妈！”  
“呸，一群废物就知道狗叫。”刘青松叉着腰站着看着跑远的一群人啐了一口。调过头来看着傻坐在沙滩上的林炜翔，“就知道欺负你个憨逼。”  
“我不是憨逼。”  
“行行行没说你。”  
“你听见鸟叫了吗？”林炜翔突然开口说，他把东西往怀里抱了抱，“有好多好多鸟，他们叫的好开心。”  
“当然有鸟，不然你头上是什么。”刘青松不以为然道。  
“不一样的。”林炜翔抬头看着一望无际的天空，又说，“我说不出来。”  
刘青松突然有些烦躁，他转头就走，留下林炜翔一个人抱着东西在后面叫着他名字追他。

刘青松不知道自己下意识走的并不快，甚至比平时慢得多，足够让那个憨逼追上来。他听到后面的人气喘吁吁的叫，”刘青松等等我啊。“  
“你走这么快干嘛啊？”就像被打了还要蹭上来摇尾巴的小狗，连那对眉毛也显得可爱。  
他想起来自己曾经喂过一只小狗，有天他回家的时候在村口见到的，身上都是泥还有怪味，鼻头干燥瘦的快死了，但其实洗干净以后白的就像天上的云。  
自从他掰了小半块馒头给了以后，那只小狗就固执的跟在他后面，他那天去叫林炜翔出来，林炜翔那个憨逼盯着他脚跟看了半天，和小狗凑在一起，两个憨逼简直一模一样，“是小狗吗？”  
他不耐烦自顾自地往前走，“不是我养的，别管它。”  
等后来林炜翔挨在他旁边跑的时候，林炜翔怀里还抱着那只狗，他刚想讲话就被刘青松打断，刘青松头都没偏，“都说了不是我养的。”  
这时刘青松听见旁边的人说，“那我们一起养好不好？”他转过头去，果然是林炜翔那张憨逼脸，刚想说出的刻薄话又咽进嘴里，等转出来就变成了，“你带吃的给它。”  
林炜翔家里是开药铺子的，看着不起眼却是村里唯一一个家里请了先生的，而且小孩才这么点点大，刘青松常听到那些做不了什么活的o们三五围成一团这么说。林炜翔也常常向他抱怨那些之乎者也的听都听不懂，羡慕说要是能像刘青松一样不进学堂就好了。  
刘青松低头看着林炜翔偷出来的书，想说些什么，话到嘴边又咽回去，也许是他爸死得早，留下了他妈这个常年缠绵病榻的a和他下面的弟弟，导致他格外早慧。  
林炜翔是早晚要走的，他总这么觉得。

两人决定把狗留在他家里，每天林炜翔顺路进去看看。但今天刚走到院门口就听到那条白狗汪汪叫个不停，他过去拉开篱笆，就在屋口撞上了出来迎他的高天亮。他们兄弟两个一个随父姓一个随母姓，高天亮虽然小他两岁，做事却利索，在他出去时煎药看家啥活都包管，但是好巧不巧的长了张嘴。  
但今天高天亮围着他左一声哥右一声哥叫得勤快，里屋的门帘却垂着，刘青松眉毛一皱，然后直直的就往屋里走。帘子掀开，看到在床角缩着个人，走近了发现是个小孩，八九岁的年纪身上裹着看不出色儿的破布。  
刘青松没有转头呵斥高天亮，只蹲下问那孩子姓氏名谁家在何处。于是高天亮三步做两步走过去，替那个不太会说话的孩子答了，“他叫卓定，原来是个小和尚，下山找东西迷路了。”然后又求，“他真没坏心，哥。”  
刘青松心底长叹一句真是倒霉催的，从来没对他好声好气的高天亮竟为个别人求起他来了。可他站起身，依旧说，“不行，我不能留他。”  
一路都没拿东西的手却在背后抖着。  
养孩子不是只加一双筷子，他这辈子是别提读书了，却希望高天亮好歹能拜个师，哪怕做个木匠都好。  
也许高天亮天生就是他的克星，总有办法能磨得刘青松回心转意，狐狸眼珠转了转，“让他呆几天吧，哥，过年看社戏的时候再找个和尚领走。”他凑过来，小猫唇一开一合，“怎么样，哥哥，就待几天，当积德了。”  
刘青松当时对着高天亮的脸想想也是，于是就点了头，后面明白自己着了道但也没法。而这边高天亮已经亲亲热热的和小哑巴凑一块叽叽咕咕去了。  
没事，反正就几天。  
他有些郁闷的走到门口蹲下，旁边正被林炜翔呼噜着的那条狗一见他过来就扑到他怀里献媚，他听林炜翔说，“快过年了我爸妈要带我去城里，我给你带糖。”  
是啊，快过年了，家里又没药了，钱还有吗？高天亮喜欢吃糖吗?刘青松一时有些想不清,他转过头，撞上林炜翔的视线。他突然觉得林炜翔才是条大白狗，有着和飞鸟一般颜色的绒毛，笨拙又忠诚的来舔他的脸。  
天上有鸟滑翔而过的哨声。

刘青松当时甚至以为卓定是个哑巴，还为送不送得出去犯了会愁，后面才发现其实是太害羞了。  
高天亮那小崽子一天到晚的胳膊肘往外拐，现在两个人正在院子里玩捉迷藏。  
“真是蠢到极致”，刘青松记得高天亮这么说过，狐狸眼里全是不符合他那个年龄的蔑视。刘青松一边扯虾线一边听两个小崽子闹，又笑又叫的简直要把他本来就漏雨的屋顶再顶出几个洞。  
他突然发现自己遇到了短短人生中的一大困扰，高天亮这个小逼崽子难道有两张脸？  
刘青松低头扯了根虾须，还是林炜翔好，人蠢，好收拾。  
这么想着他突然又想起来林炜翔进城还没回来，不由腹诽，有多少药用的了收这么久。想着没到手的糖他没注意又使了把力，于是手里的虾又蜷在一起。

刘青松留下那个小孩对于林炜翔来说一点也不意外，刘青松刀子嘴豆腐心，作为第一序列的受害人他对怎么应付刘青松相当有心得。  
大概没人能记得他第一次和刘青松见面的场景，除了他自己。听他妈妈说他刚会走路就要往海里去，结果没有天赋差点淹死在里面，吓得以后再也不敢让他靠近海。会读“秩秩斯干，幽幽南山”在渔村人眼里显然不如在水里闭气时间长更有利，林炜翔很不幸似乎是天生的旱鸭子，但他总不甘心，在每每喝一肚子海水时都能听到岸边毫不掩饰的嘲笑。  
都说鲛人多在月下唱歌，声音惑人，能勾得船只触礁。有天在林炜翔再次被淹得迷迷糊糊，嘴里都是腥苦味道的时候，他听见一个声音要他放松肢体，同时他的背部被托出水面。  
他几乎是下意识的抬头去看声音来源，如果那时候他就学到曹植的洛神赋，那他一定能明白什么叫翩若惊鸿婉若游龙。  
少年眼角泪痣晃眼，使他不住的想鲛人的眼泪真的能变成珍珠吗？  
从那天起林炜翔就对那片海失去了兴趣，速度快得令所有失去乐事的孩子遗憾，刘青松则困惑自己屁股后面多了个尾巴。  
作为弟弟，高天亮擅长的是卖乖讨巧，而他愚笨，只会以心换心。  
想这些的时间里他已经站在糖画摊子前选东西了，他觉得刘青松就像面前的师傅正在画的游龙，有着威风凛凛的睛和柔韧矫健的弧度，不应该只在海里生存。  
“我就要这个了。”他伸出手指着那条糖龙这么说。  
年关将近，街边挂起了各式各样的纸灯。林炜翔在旁边父母的授意下伸直了脑袋，有个粉的圆形动物在一堆奇形怪状的灯笼里特别扎眼，等拿下来发现是只兔子，左眼下还有个不知是污渍还是误点上去的黑点，好像是一个拙劣的泪痣。  
他爸看着兔子皱了皱眉，但是总归还是允了。  
糖龙的味道在嘴里化开，嗯，是甜的。

他回来的第一天就跑去找了刘青松，那只大狗在屋前趴着，看到他来不过动了动耳朵，连眼皮也没抬。推开篱笆往里走，在门口却看到里面高天亮在和卓定手拉手说小话，亲昵的不像兄弟。  
林炜翔心头巨震，半踉跄的倒退出来。脑子乱成一团，第一时间除了刘青松里面什么也没有。他几乎是失魂落魄的在路上乱走，脸上是风刮过的寒意，旁边有鸟飞过来冲他亲热的叫唤，他抬眼前望，是一片无边无际的海，此刻它是如此的温柔仁慈，好像能包容一切。  
等刘青松走过来踢他小腿的时候，他才发现自己不由自主的在海边坐着，飞沫溅湿了他的鞋袜。他呆呆地看着幻想里的人站在他面前又坐下来靠在他旁边，面部肌肉不由往两边扯，“你怎么在这啊？”  
刘青松看了他一眼，抬手拍了拍自己身前的鱼篓，然后说，“你怎么才回来？”  
“收药，送药，还有置办年货，他们干啥都要带着我。”他这么说着突然想起来自己身上还揣着给刘青松买的东西，“给你。”刘青松接过，是一包粗糖和一本薄书。旁边林炜翔说，“我看你喜欢看话本。”  
刘青松心里惊喜，嘴上却说，“买它干嘛，像个脑残。”  
林炜翔看着他脸上掩饰不住的笑意心里突然敞亮起来，那两个人会不会分化成同一性征，是不是兄弟，能不能留下来，都是高天亮自己要考虑的，关他什么事。林炜翔有些无耻的想，只要他能一直和刘青松在一起，这些和他又有什么关系。  
如果后来林炜翔记得自己当时理所应当的心理活动会不会觉得讽刺，即使只是出于人类乐观的通病但看起来也一样搞笑，不过林炜翔从不提过去，这一切自然都不得而知。

他们村子小，戏演不起来，于是年年都出钱给隔壁的大镇作份子。  
看戏的日子很快就来了，林炜翔家总以为十拿九稳，不料今年在早上就已经叫不到船了，听着远处飘来的铜锣声，想到现在刘青松正在不知道哪艘船上蹲着，林炜翔就气得要命。  
但是总归今年是完了。  
等到天边升起晚霞的时候，林炜翔吃完晚饭正一个人坐在生闷气，忽然听到有人喊他的名字，于是他抬头去看，芦苇荡里有一艘乌篷船，高天亮正站在船舷上冲他招手，旁边刘青松在说些什么。船靠过来，少年们都下来讨论着今天戏的内容，他一听是这又蔫下去，刘青松看着他笑起来，“妈的真就是个笨比。”  
高天亮脑子转得快，“你跟我们去，借艘回来的大船。”  
刘青松笑着摸了把他弟弟的脸，于是一众人都撺掇起来说就这么办。林炜翔母亲仍有犹豫，但听刘青松大声说，“我们都是会水的，船又稳当，我打包票。”  
而刘青松确实救过林炜翔，于是他妈妈也不再阻拦。  
船行得飞快，水气弥漫，月光下刘青松的皮肤透得像水，察觉到他的注视转过头，眉尖挑起做疑问状。林炜翔先开头说，“那本书你看了吗？”  
于是水波层叠荡开，刘青松头转过去，颈部肌肉微微绷紧，“没呢。”

一众人到的时候戏还没开场，但不过只一刻钟，戏棚顶上的大灯又亮起来。  
帘子掀开了，锣鼓敲起来，人也出来转圈，一圈又一圈的转得他头晕。刘青松收回目光，头往上看，才发现乌篷船船舱里面也支了灯，照的天和地都亮堂堂的，照的他无所遁形。  
当时林炜翔问他那本书，说想一起看，他只含混说找不到了。本来按他的性格对书从没有不看的道理，即使他不看家里还有一个天天嚷嚷着无聊的高天亮，不过自从卓定来了两人就天天蹲地上拿石子下棋，也算是棋逢对手。  
其实他拿到话本的第一天就翻完了，里面是一只鸟和一条鱼的故事。书里说鸟和鱼相爱了，他们天天隔着水相望，迁徙期里鸟要北飞鱼要南下，于是两人各说再见。鱼回来后却迟迟等不到鸟，第二年，又第三年，年复一年，突然有一天鱼终于明白等不到了，于是浑噩间被渔民捞上来吃了个干净。  
狐狸报恩，画皮摘心，什么样的他没看过，但当翻到白页的时候刘青松心里却涌上万般悲凉，像是被什么东西魇住了。  
晚上他梦见自己在微暖的海水里徜徉，这种感觉熟悉的就像是在父o腹中。睁开眼，透过折射进水里的光他看见海面上有个阴影，骨子里升腾起难以抑制的渴望和喜悦，像是长达千年万年的等待终于得到回应。他向海面游去，伸头出水碰上那张鸟喙。  
月光无情照出他一脸惊惶，他躺在床上，浑身被冷汗湿透，肌肉抽颤如同出水活鱼。  
有钱人家还得找道士做做法，他只是甩手将书扔进床下角落。

台上似乎是在演打仗，一群人背后都背着旗子，一会儿绕出来一个唱独白，咿咿呀呀的，林炜翔想什么打仗也不过如此。  
但等个约莫两三年，他大概就明白什么是真正的一寸山河一寸血。不过这里的他才十四岁，才初尝情爱，甚至还没分化，懵懂幼稚些都正常。  
他转过头，看见刘青松低着头也没看戏，大概刘青松也觉得不好看，林炜翔想还不如回去一起撸狗，不过当然只要和刘青松在一起不论干什么都是好的。灯光染出一片澄黄的天地，莫名的让他想到那糖龙在光下的色泽，他的目光落在刘青松唇角，不知道这里是不是也一样的甜蜜。  
刘青松这时正好抬起头，有多少事可以推脱给情不自禁，林炜翔不知道，但是等他反应过来的时候他已经凑上去了。  
刘青松没拒绝也没迎合，或者说他根本没动，眼睫垂着，像是为撞破什么事而悲哀，又似乎是预见了命运。  
在旁边人看过来之前他们就已经分开了。  
怀揣这么一个甜蜜的秘密林炜翔做了一晚上梦，里面都和刘青松有关，温柔又清新的，像是风。  
醒来的时候只觉得非常舒服。

年后就是祭典，刘青松那时候哪知道这个仪式真正的用意是为村落向上天祈求诞生更多的alpha，如果他知道自己估计也会感到滑稽。  
不过当时全村人都觉得他会是同辈中最优秀强大的，甚至连刘青松自己也这么觉得。  
祭典前几天他们加紧了训练，林炜翔照旧有时间溜出来就坐在旁边陪看。  
“你要是alpha，那我就做omage吧。”结束后两个人沿着海岸走的时林炜翔这么说。  
一定是阳光太刺眼，不然他眼眶怎么会被刺的这么酸，刘青松这样想，他低头，看见海滩上有很多在小水洼挣扎的鱼，逐渐精疲力尽在缺氧里死掉。  
这就是回不到海里的下场吗？他莫名其妙的这样想。

背着这么个病a妈，还扯着高天亮，所以刘青松任性些强硬些林炜翔觉得都是合情合理的，当然即使不这样他也乐意跟在刘青松身边做他最尖利的矛。  
他无比坚定的相信刘青松一定是个alpha，一个强大且美丽的，能带头扛旗在风浪之间自如来去的alpha。  
那天很快到来，在歌舞声里刘青松带头冲向大海。刘青松不愧是刘青松，涉水如履平地，风扬起他手里的旗帜，墨色水纹庄严森寂，岸上有人在歌在舞，但林炜翔的眼睛从头到尾只粘在他一个人身上。  
啾啾啾，林炜翔听见有鸟在叫，水鸟跟着他的视线飞舞，于是白羽与飞沫交融成一体。  
海的精灵不必回头，自有飞鸟追随在侧。

祭典结束只不过是分化期开始的预兆，村里巫医调制的据说能改性的药每年这时候都一药难求。  
beta难传种，omage干不了活，相比之下alpha则就显得怎么都有利了。  
那天刘青松又叫他出去，因为村里分化期躁动两个人只能在空无一人的海边见面，刘青松没有变化却一直皱着眉，昏暗不明的天像是藏着某种让人心照不宣的秘密。  
林炜翔率先开口道，“你会是alpha吧？”  
“当，当然。”刘青松似乎有些措手不及，他转头去看海。不过一会又像是被林炜翔看的有点烦，“看尼玛呢，笨比。”他没料到扭过头就正好撞上林炜翔的眼睛。  
那双眼睛温柔而忠诚，好像能包容他所有的不安和焦躁，他屏住了呼吸，那一瞬间他甚至觉得自己也可以在天空中生存。  
刘青松的脸白的几乎透明，眼角的泪痣似乎就是他在一场雨里来到这世上的印记。  
出水的海妖命令道，“别扭头，看着我。”  
“林炜翔，看着我，”又似乎是呓语。  
那颗痣离得越来越近，林炜翔说不出话，海浪包裹了他。  
雨倾泻而下，远处看不清的鸟在云间穿梭，啸声不停。

刘青松觉得自己糊涂，关于雨里的一切他越想越觉得莫名其妙，为什么自己会自愿被林炜翔压，甚至纵容对方捅进生殖腔。难道是因为那一场雨让他脑子里也进了水，还是林炜翔被分开腿时候的眼睛里面的对未知的害怕？  
说不明白，想不通，但总归被灌了一肚子的东西。  
而且现在还在顺着腿往外淌，刘青松恼怒的皱着眉，想着林炜翔这辈子也别想有下次了。  
等到林炜翔分化，自己就把他的腺体咬破，让他彻底属于自己。什么钱什么地位的，只有原始的标记是最野蛮有力的证明。这样想着刘青松心情又好了，像是掰手腕赢了命运，于是他有些无赖的自得起来。  
回到家看着两个光顾着说悄悄话的小崽子也没有产生被忽略的不满，只走进里屋看了看他病弱的妈。  
然而平时一天按二十四小时睡的女人睁开了眼，她死死抓住他的手，刘青松只觉得自己像是被铁环铐着，他听见女人说，“你会是个alpha吧？”  
他一愣下意识答，“当然，我是最会水的。”  
床上的女人仍是不肯松手，再三确认了之后好像又念叨起了什么毕竟是我的种，刘青松觉得这个对话产生的相当的无意义和可笑，他挣开女人的手，一边想着晚上做什么给两个小崽子吃一边看了一眼手腕，暗忖一个缠绵病榻的人怎么能有这么大劲。

当母亲过来要他即使是晚上也要认真温书的时候，林炜翔才发现自己竟然连书的上下也拿倒了。  
字的轮廓和刘青松的唇角一样是锋利的，海是平的，雨水的波纹就像铺开的书页，推着里面的两个人钻出从行列间的缝隙，那样紧密的深入的拥抱在一起。  
刘青松吻他的耳廓颊边颈侧，细密温柔的，像是要把他每寸皮肤都打上自己的印记。  
他恍惚而茫然无措，就像在洞穴中迷失方向的游人，不过没关系，刘青松是他的风他的火他的穴壁，只要摸索着就能抵达天堂。  
“别怕。”他听见刘青松这么说，怕是不够又添上一句，“没事的。”  
他沉醉在海妖的歌声里，又融化在海妖的身体里。  
想着想着他下面又抬起头，他只好放下书把手往里伸，他想起刘青松的手，带着微凉的湿气抚摸他的身体。  
然后用自己密不透风的裹住了他。

两人中是林炜翔先分化的，总归在遭罪上压了刘青松一头。  
那天晚上疼痛中止了他的睡眠，他虚睁开眼睛，高热让他头昏眼花难以呼吸。身体里好像有什么东西开始生长，伸出的枝叶和原来的筋肉搅在一起，林炜翔模模糊糊的想，难道这就是分化？为什么没有人告诉他会这么疼。  
眼前又晃过刘青松的脸，林炜翔闭上眼。  
在反复持续的好几天里，他只能瘫在床上对着喂过来的药皱眉，于是想刘青松这件事就显得不由自主又理所当然。  
在终于可以清晰捕捉自己的味道是在第五天的傍晚，他想明天不论刘青松能不能来找他，他都要去和刘青松庆祝自己也变成了一个的alpha。  
结果到的时候却看到高天亮进进出出忙来忙去，连卓定也在旁边打下手，他往里走，一股子陌生又充满吸引的味道勾着他往屋里走。刘青松也分化了，而且是个Omega。  
这似乎是某种不幸又是某种大幸。  
“标记我。”刘青松面色酡红，虚弱却依然嚣张的说。  
他缓缓靠近他的情与欲的源头，拨开刘青松脸侧的头发，将自己的才拥有的信息素注入那个腺体，他听见刘青松一声痛呼，之后身体缓缓松弛，似乎是得到了安抚。  
空气中的味道变得稳定而平和，他和刘青松达成了临时标记，那一瞬间他觉得自己和怀里的这个人就这样一起达到了永恒。  
于是他低下头情不自禁的倾吐爱语，怀里人猛的一颤，闭眼休息的刘青松骤然睁开双眼，“你再说一遍。”  
林炜翔笑了，多说一遍又有什么，再说千百遍都可以。  
然而谁想到刘青松竟然快哭了，四肢骤然抱紧他的身体，在嘴唇相贴的时候他听见随着呼吸喷在他脸上的回答，“我也爱你。”

“刘青松我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”  
我好爱你。

城里打起来了，似乎天就快变了，不过林炜翔不在乎这些，他只想和刘青松腻在一起。哪怕是在刘青松游泳的时候坐在旁边念书，他也觉得高兴。  
他们面对大海许下了那样单纯的愿望，说是要永远永远在一起。  
刘青松不肯被他永久标记，他似乎有一种奇怪的执拗，除了发情期和那一次意外再也不肯让他彻底进入自己的身体。  
这时候家里人却告诉林炜翔要搬家，而且明天就走。  
那天晚上下了大雨，天边鸟叫如泣，林炜翔觉得自己从来没有跑得这么快过。  
“我不能跟你走。”光从刘青松的背后打过来，把他的眼睛隐藏在黑暗里，让林炜翔看不分明。  
林炜翔感觉自己浑身的血都凉了，寒气从打湿的衣服洇进来，他不知道自己是怎么走的，怎么回到家里一言不发的收拾行李。  
此一别，不知何年再相见。他的心里怀着某种的悲壮和痛苦，就像是飞翔的鸟被水里的鱼咬中脚蹼生生扯下来，然后被水淹没。  
最后一次见到刘青松是在上车前，他坐在车板上穿过行李无法控制的回头后望，刘青松缩在他家门口的阴影里。他不由呼喊刘青松的名字，刘青松站着没有动，风里送来奇怪的味道，爽朗的海洋气息里透着古怪，像是烂掉的鱼的腥味。

刘青松发现自己怀孕了，起初只是头晕乏力，后面紧接着是吃不下饭，直到有一天他在中途再次跑出去呕吐，抬起头的时候听见跟出来站在他旁边的高天亮说，“你这是怀孕了吧?”  
刘青松眉毛一皱觉得实在是滑稽，后来才想起来自己是个omega。  
有发情期，肌肉发育减缓的，可以从自己的肚子里面把孩子掏出来的，那种货真价实的omega。  
这种事实颠覆了他的一直以来对自己的认知，比起赤潮更恐怖的是肚子里的内脏都换了构造。  
生孩子？开什么玩笑。  
打胎药在手，他仿佛在这一瞬间又认领了这具身体。  
然而世界虽然不如物竞天择的大海单纯和规则单一，却一样危机四伏，甚至更甚。  
村子小闲人多，消息传得快，好像一夜之间所有人都知道他是个没做标记就怀孕的omega，还狠心把小孩子拿了，林炜翔家的药铺又没了，于是连买抑制剂也变得困难。  
发情期就在这几天，他摸着自己鼓涨的腺体脑子里转过千百种念头，最后都在一个名字处停止。  
算了，大不了去城里一趟。那天他要高天亮和卓定好好看家自己出去一趟，后来他曾经对别人说人生就是无数个交叉路口，怎么选看你自己，其实他不知道还有一种叫身不由己。  
而现在无人能见的交叉路口正在他脚下延展，从此一步错步步错，再也不能回头。  
那天具体经历了什么刘青松也许记得，他却记不清了，不过从此他真正明白了什么叫omega，在发情期里他根本不能算人，只是一团肮脏的血肉。角落里蒸腾起水藻丛生的腥臭味，浑浊的海水堵塞了他的腮。他被按在案板上从中刨开，恍惚间看见被切成两半的自己在疯狂的弹跳，然后被抓回来一刀切去头颅。  
他的眼睛睁得大大的，等他反应过来的时候自己已经挣扎着扶着墙爬起来了。  
他看见那个长得和他一模一样的人回村，看着他往海里走，在水淹到腰间的时候又原路折返。  
看着他回到家，面无表情的放下东西，吃饭，洗澡，然后拿被子盖住自己。  
然后他听见门口传来轻轻的敲击声，他看着那个人下床开门往旁边挪出一个身位给后面戴眼镜的少年。  
他没听清他们在说什么，只看见一个叫刘青松的人在自己弟弟的怀里上气不接下气的流眼泪。  
月光透过窗帘打在他脸上，层层叠叠的，像大海的波纹。  
他发现自己在压着嗓子哭。

第一次脱下衣服的时候是在他妈病情恶化的第二天晚上，时局动荡，或者是其他，总之头天他和高天亮从村头磕头到村尾没能借来一分钱。  
那天晚上下了一场雨，风里却连一只鸟都没有。在黑色的死寂里只有漏雨的水声，他们已经连第二天的饭钱都掏不出来了，刘青松看着那一缕流水没说话，半天后开门出去往有光的地方走。  
“他……”盯着水发呆的卓定一下被门里漏的风吹醒，他刚想说话就被高天亮握住了手。  
高天亮整个人都在发着抖，吓得卓定没敢动，凑近了发现高天亮竟然在哭。  
眼泪悄没声的流了满脸，卓定听到他说话，声音颤得吓人，“别去，不论他去干什么，都别去找他。”  
这天晚上刘青松碰到了喻文波，他早听说村头的宋义进收了这么个义子，年纪小长得漂亮天赋也压人一头，两人私交为零，结果今天他就把自己卖到了喻文波床上。  
刘青松坐在床边愣了很久才想起来要解扣子，不过好在喻文波并不性急，似乎对方也是初次。  
两人面对彼此俱是无言，对方先开口，“你是不是该把衣服脱了。”他才记起自己本分，点头说好。  
一颗一颗又一颗，解到最下的时候他反而有一种烂到底的畅快。  
就这样吧。  
他想，就这样吧。  
后来有天刘青松知道这行的规矩问他那天是不是处的时候，喻文波给了他一个匪夷所思的眼神，好像是在说你他妈的跟爹搞笑呢。当时他并不知道后来喻文波会是他这里的常客，脸又漂亮技术又好不仅给钱还免费帮做临时标记，除了说话把他妈的当标点符号。  
只是喻文波还有个毛病，就是在床上嘴碎的要命，一会儿叫史森明，一会儿叫傻逼弱智，偶尔再冒出来两句老宋，就尼玛烦人得很。  
而现在喻文波就尼玛闭着眼乱嚷嚷，刘青松懒得管那些有的没的，心头火起，直接探过身子拿手把他嘴捂上了。  
可是还是安静不了，他被吵得头晕，林炜翔林炜翔林炜翔，胸腔里有个声音越来越大，现在几乎是哭喊了，震得他心脏都疼起来。  
不过怎么都没把他妈救回来，熬夜照顾再加接客，在高天亮眼里刘青松脸色就像自己那刚刚被白布裹上的妈。  
照例扎了花圈烧了纸钱，虽然身上也披着孝布刘青松却觉得一切都这样没有实感，烟里扬起的纸灰扑到他脸上，他想自己死的时候一定不要这样。

后面他除了种地似乎纯然成了鸭，只要给钱不论什么都接，以前馋他的在他打胎之后迫不及待的骂他是个破鞋的人，在他把自己公开挂出来供大家购买时却纷纷闭上了嘴，或者是刘青松这三个字已经变成了某种三两对视的心领神会。  
于是他似乎纯然就是一个村妓了。  
有天晚上回去的时候他看到高天亮做饭，是在刨一条活鱼，动作熟练的令人心惊，切开肚子掏出内脏再一刀剁去头颅。刘青松难以表达的不舒服，不过他把这些都推脱在刚才没清理好上，所以他走过去说我来吧。  
高天亮不肯，要他出去等着就好了，两人争执间鱼掉在地上，一时之间气压低得让刘青松喘不上来气。  
下一秒他听见高天亮说，“对不起。”声音里带着浓重的哭腔。  
“习惯就好了。”刘青松低头，眼睛藏在灯下的阴影里，“你不用操心这些。”

可他不知道自己到底是没法习惯，怎么都不能。

大概天下是真的要乱了，大批的军人往这个小城涌，同时政府要无关人员全部撤离。刘青松不得不在这段空隙里拼命的接客，有时候睡死过去肚子里面还有不属于他的液体。  
同时林炜翔那边也被家里人一张船票一纸录取给塞到国外，现在他旁边全是原来少见的金发碧眼的洋人，偶尔家里来信告知近况，里面叫他不要回来，说是又打起来了。他趴在桌上回信，钢笔写的却是刘青松。  
刘青松刘青松刘青松，他过得怎样，他和别的a永久标记了吗，他知道外国书都是洋文吗？他知道有个国外有个叫抑制贴的便宜快捷的小东西吗？他知道自己从来没有一天忘记过他吗？  
他有太多东西想告诉刘青松了，可是他万万想不到这时刘青松正在火车上和另一个alpha纠缠在一起，那个女alpha身上有青紫的印痕，像是被棍棒之类的东西击打造成的。  
那女人一边捅一边哭，一直厌烦在做生意的时候多交流的刘青松此时却也没有烦躁，反而耐心的像哄孩子似的拍着她的脊背。  
只在后面坐回座位的时候心里抱怨了句麻烦。  
他没收钱，相应的女人给他打了临时标记，女人的味道很香却温柔，就像他已经很久没有接受到的那句谢谢你。  
上一个向他说谢谢的人是喻文波，当时不知道出了什么事闹得喻文波离家出走，让宋义进满村子的找，甚至找到了隔壁史家庄。也许是因为刘青松是有名的村妓，来他家只会让人多说闲话，也许是宋义进相信他的为人，于是刘青松只站在门口的灯笼下面看着那个一直接济他的男人的背影。  
“你收拾完快滚。”刘青松坐在床上看着躺在旁边的人说，“我可不给你免费睡。”  
“去你妈的我他妈什么时候他妈的少给过你。”喻文波中气十足张嘴就来。闻言刘青松翻了个白眼，又等了一会，听见喻文波的声音从旁边传过来，有些飘忽的，“你想知道为什么吗？”  
刘青松是个怪人，厌恶儿女情长却未婚先孕堕胎，明明不把自己的命当命又咬牙不死，刚刚讲完我不给白干现在又不耐烦的对喻文波说，“来做。”  
可能刘青松就是爱神的化身，于是总是有人会在他怀里落泪，在颠簸的肉浪里他听见喻文波湿得能滴水的声音，那是一遍又一遍的史森明，就像要把这辈子念这个名字的次数都一下用光。  
事后他起身清理，听见后面有人说，“谢谢你。”  
他有些诧异的挑了挑眉，又不置可否的摇摇头离开，却在心里一直记到现在。  
可能是因为上次说谢谢的人早就飞走了。

火车一直在跑，除了短暂的靠岸，但这也只是让车上更挤了。  
他解决完生理问题走回原地，一靠近一股子omega味窜过来，他心里纳闷哪家的omega没有找人咬一口搞得一车厢都是这个味儿。刚过去就看到往他这边跑的高天亮，急得一脸汗，嘴里不住的说，“怎么办，卓定他分化了。”  
刘青松刚想说那你给他来一口，话到嘴边又吞回去，他突然想起来自己的好弟弟还没分化，“你看着卓定，我去借抑制剂。”  
逃荒的人谁还带那种奢侈东西，不过这次上帝似乎偏心于他，他到底是换到了，不过已经迟了。他回来的时候只看到高天亮一个人背靠车厢门蹲在地上，手捂着头，全然的失败者姿态。  
手里的玻璃管突然变的滑得握不住。  
“对不起。”高天亮头也没抬。  
刘青松一瞬间怒不可遏，上去直接提着他的领子把他从地上拽起来，“你就是这样对人的？！”他几乎就要脱口而出，这时却听到一声呓语，高天亮声音低低的像是对他说又像是无意识的说服自己，“他太疼了。”  
他太疼了，我不能，我做不到。  
刘青松如遭雷击，人的自我安慰能力真的强，不过才过两年他就已经忘记分化的感受了，第一次给他打下临时标记搞大他肚子的人现在早不知道在哪里，而当时趴在他床边给他喂水的弟弟竟然也长大了。  
记忆突然混乱起来，那么多的片段在脑海里刮过，林炜翔的眼睛，林炜翔的嘴唇，林炜翔的手指，最后都变成那句，“我爱你。”  
多滑稽，到现在他竟然还记得，还在想那句我爱你！  
还在等，还不肯死，还想再听那个人说一句我爱你！

刘青松生病了，来势汹汹的不见好转。  
车上没有物资和条件，高天亮听说大城市里有了一种奇药叫盘尼西林，想了想决定不论如何都赌一把。逃命的路遥远没有尽头，高天亮决定和刘青松两人在大站下车。  
“带我一起，虽然我是个omega，但没了发情期总归有点用。”卓定坐在他旁边对他说，他不用回头都知道卓定正眼巴巴的看着他。  
“别说笑，卓定，你该和你的alpha在一起。”时至今日高天亮都在诧异自己是如何平静的说出那句话，就像当时请求喻文波给卓定打标记的那样，如此平静的把从前和过去一刀斩断，就像当年刨开鱼腹一样。  
喻文波是个好人，高天亮早就知道，他是唯一一个会在事后给刘青松清理的，也是刘青松完事出来脸上表情最轻松的。  
他记得那天喻文波逃到他家里去，脸上都是颓败和恍惚，刘青松没赶人他也就没多管。  
不过过后几天他听说是喻文波去史家庄把史大少爷史森明在成亲前劫走了，但是大喜之日的当天史森明却仍然出现在堂上娶了新嫁来的omega。  
当时他只感觉喻文波蠢，现在却觉得是个值得托付的对象。更何况打在卓定脖子上的不是当初说好临时标记，再多的言语也是白费口舌，而他即使分化成a也再也不能唤起卓定的欲。  
下车的时候四周都是黑不隆冬的，火车的黑烟就像是往人脸上盖了层破布，高天亮摸了摸刘青松依然滚烫的额头，抬头往上望，天上连一颗星星也没有。

林炜翔最近开始频繁的做梦，梦里刘青松在哭在笑，却不说话。  
令他心悸的是有天他在梦里又回到了久别的渔村，不过偌大的海岸上只有刘青松一个人，刘青松站在那里全身湿透，浪花却还在往他身上拍。他站在那里想向刘青松跑却怎么也迈不开腿。那个空间里没有海鸟的叫声，只有潮水周而复始的机械的拍打礁石。一股说不清道不明的恐慌攥住了他，他听见自己在大喊，“刘青松刘青松！”  
但这次刘青松没有动作。  
时局动荡，日报上说侵略者对故国开始了新一轮轰炸。  
他正坐在桌边看着消息，听着旁边同学大放厥词，胸前的玉佛莫名其妙的从红绳上脱落，掉在地上摔碎了。  
他心疼的收集起来放到床头，夜里竟然梦到一个陌生又熟悉的男人，似乎是未来的自己。他看见那个人面朝巨大的落地窗坐着，咸腥的海风扬起窗帘。  
天黑了，潮水那样有秩序的震动空间，反反复复，那个人的肩胛难以抑制的颤抖，哭嚎声逐渐在海浪的拍击下失去控制。  
远处的海鸥发出大雨将至的哀鸣。

潮水的声音响彻天地，他好像看见刘青松往海里走，一步都不回头。

他的精灵回海里去了。


End file.
